Waiting
by chibi-hime123
Summary: After the end of the manga and anime, Light awakens in a blindingly bright place. Where could he be? And what exactly is that rather odd shaped black and white lump? Contains a major spoiler.


**AN: I'm sorry! I realize that I haven't posted anything for a long time and I really have no excuse other than laziness… I wrote this little one shot after finals and decided that I should post it! Also, regarding my B fanfiction, I'm not sure if I am going to continue it so if anyone has read it and also happens to read this, please leave a review saying you want me to continue! If I get more than three, I will write the next chapter! (The more the better though!) Thanks so much to my beta, Blueberry-Valentine!**

The light blinded him as he opened his eyes. Using an arm to shield against the blinding sun, Light noticed where he was. The clouds were everywhere, providing some of the over all whiteness and there was a very large golden gate in front of him, giving off a forbidden aura.

This certainly did not feel like Mu. And Light was sure that he was dead, he had felt the heart attack and he had known how much blood he had lost when he was laying on those steps. There was no way he could have survived from something like that.

But this was not Mu. At least, he didn't think so. Ryuk hadn't told him exactly what it looked like, but from the name Light had only assumed that it would be… well, nothing. And this surely did not look like nothing. In fact, it looked very much like a heaven of some sort. But if Light was not going to Mu because of some sort of mix up or perhaps the other gods had recognized his work, he surely would belong here. He was a god, after all. Even if he had failed in the end.

Light couldn't help but think that this was not some sort of mix up. Gods did not mess up. But surely they weren't paying attention to him were they? He would have thought that they would be angry that he had actually taken the initiative to fix their filthy world when he was just a mere mortal, not even close to a god.

He really shouldn't complain though, this was surely much better than Mu, at least the way he pictured it. And perhaps here one of the gods would realize that he should be given another chance to cleanse the world of evil and let him continue with what he was doing from up here. Or maybe they would even become his disciples and help him. He liked that idea very much.

But this was all speculation; he needed some sort of evidence to back this up. Light began to stride toward the golden gate before him, awed by its brilliance, though it did not show on his face.

As he came closer, a black object came into focus. And when he came even closer the object took the form of a person. He would know that messy obsidian hair and annoying posture anywhere.

Light wanted to smile. He wanted to burst into laughter and dance around like a preschooler, but he held back. Instead walking calmly toward the detective he had spent many a night with in their bed, tangled deliciously beneath the sheets, coaxing moans out of his prone body.

L had his hands across his knees with his head resting on them. Light couldn't help but think that he looked rather unhappy. He knew it was because L was lonely with out him, the thought bringing a slight twitch of his mouth in glee, though he should obviously be feeling unhappy as well.

Light hated to admit it, but he had missed the annoyingly adorable detective, so much that it had actually hurt sometimes. Yes, they had always fought and they didn't exactly agree with Light's view of the perfect world, but L had been the only other person he could actually talk to with out needing to dumb things down or explain what he meant in more detail. They had been on the same level intellectually and that had led them into a deeper relationship.

L looked up as he heard Light approaching, the clouds making a strange sound as he stepped on them. Light could see L's eyes light up, even though he was obviously trying to keep them blank. Light let his mouth twitch into a smile as he stood over the detective. L blinked at him and brought him thumb to his mouth, perhaps trying to hide the smile that threatened to escape.

"What took you so long, Light," he asked, his eyes softening and mouth finally giving way to a smile.


End file.
